All My Fault
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Two months after the events of the movie, Penny feels guilty after believing she was mostly responsible for nearly tearing apart Sherman and Mr. Peabody from each other and falls into a depression with no way of feeling better. (Rated T for mentions of suicide) (New chapters every Thursday)
1. Solace in Pain

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up?**

 **I know I know. I'm delaying too much of my other stories. I swear I'm given little to no time to write. So that's my bad in my part.**

 **Anyways, here's another story for you guys and this time it's an original idea. (First original idea in forever) and this time it's going back to a darker tone than most of my fics.**

 **This idea is a 'What if?' Scenario. So as we know in the movie, the only reason Ms. Grunion ever tried to take away Sherman was because Penny fired the first shots, and bullied Sherman. So, what if she has some guilt over the fact that she was practically responsible for nearly tearing Mr. Peabody and Sherman apart.**

 **I know I know. It's a story about Penny. Who cares?! Who would want to read about her? Pretty much ANYONE who is willing to read. I do understand that there are some Penny haters out there who believe she should be the most hated character in the whole movie. Don't go straight to the reviews and bash at her! Besides, she won't take it after what she's going through.**

 **One more thing, I might leave it as a one-shot, or I might convert it into a multi-chapter story. It depends on YOU. If you want to see this story continue, let me know with a review.**

 **So I present to you...**

 **All My Fault**

 ** _Penny's POV_**

It has been two months since what happened on that night. The night me and my family were invited to Mr. Peabody's penthouse for a dinner party. It was to make me and Sherman get along because I hated him back then. He then showed me the WABAC, a time machine. I had fun leaping through time even though it caused Mr. Peabody and Sherman to argue.

But then she came. Ms. Grunion. She was a social officer who was trying to separate Sherman from Mr. Peabody. She was only here because I bullied Sherman. She nearly took Sherman away and almost had Mr. Peabody put down after he bit her. But then Sherman convinced everyone why Mr. Peabody was a great dog. Then the two fixed the time line because the past was coming to the present. All the historical figures disappeared and Grunion vanished with Agamemnon, never to be seen again.

Since then, Sherman forgave me for bullying him and offered me his friendship, which I accepted.

But I know none of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me.

Because I was the one who bullied Sherman. I was the one who prompted Ms. Grunion to come because of what I did. I nearly tore apart a family. It was all my fault.

So I didn't say a word since that day. I didn't put on any makeup, I didn't brush my hair. I changed. I changed because that's who I am. A monster. A villain. An enemy. And that's who I'm supposed to be, and that's who I'll always be.

Since that day, I started to avoid Sherman. Not because I hated him, but because I was afraid of him. He keeps saying that he's okay with me and that he's forgiven me, but somewhere deep inside he must still hate me.

I isolated myself from the rest of the school, even my friends. Every time I had lunch, I either sat alone in the bathroom, outside the cafeteria, inside the janitor closet, or I just don't go to lunch. I wouldn't want to eat in the same room as Sherman. Besides, what if the same thing happens all over again?

I even avoided my own parents. They always offer something nice or fun to do, but I only shake my head to say no. They always cook delicious meals for me to eat, but I rarely eat. I don't deserve to eat anyways.

My life has changed drastically because of my mistake. Because of how stupid I was. Because I was nothing more than an evil girl.

So now these past two months have been all the same. I sit in the corner of my pitch black bedroom. No sign of color except for the white shine of the moonlight from my window.. It was my only friend and companion. I rarely leave my room. I only leave to go to school, but even I hardly do anything there anymore. I never study or pay attention, causing my grades to affect negatively. But I don't care anymore.

Sitting in that corner next to the shining moonlight, I pull out a razor blade, making the silver metal shine bright. I roll up my sleeve and pierce the blade into my arm, making me wince silently. I drag the cold metal down a straight line and pull out, leaving behind a clean, straight cut in my arm. It was one of the few cuts I made on my right arm as I was cutting my left arm, but there was no room for more scars.

Sure the razor hurts, but it relaxes me. And I welcome every new cut with no sense of regret. I then lie down on the floor where I feel the shaggy carpet upon my ribs because I was extremely thin. Sure I was skinny before, but because I never ate in a long time, my weight decresed. Now my chest shows my ribcage off, as well as a gap in between my chest and my waist where my stomach used to be, now reduced to a crater.

I was killing myself slowly, and that's what I deserve.

I could have just tied a noose around my neck and dangle from the ceiling, or just slit my wrists or even take a lot of pills to make me overdose on them and eventually die. But those where the quick and painless ways out. I caused a stir of problems. I don't deserve the easy way out. So dying of hunger, slight blood loss and lack of sleep is what I plan to do. Just keep this up until I pay for my wrongdoings and leave this earth. It's my way of making up for what I nearly caused to happen. Besides, no one will miss me anyway.

So I lay there to die in the darkness slowly and painfully as I remind myself...

...This was all my fault...

 **A/N: This is so sad. I guess Penny is not coping well with the guilt of nearly destroying a family.**

 **Will she get better? Will she die of this depression? Will Sherman find out and do something?**

 **That's up to you to decide. You get to choose to leave this as it is (and leave it at a cliffhanger) or to make me write a full story about this.**

 **Leave your decision in a review and seal the fate of this story.**


	2. Not So Good Morning

**A/N: Due to an outstanding amount of people wanting me to continue and see what happens next, 'All My Fault' will officially be launched as a full length story.**

 **I wanna thank the following people who want to see this contunued...**

 **-Shinigamilover2**

 **-Simsperson56**

 **-Age of Continuity**

 **-The Fanfiction Fan 5301**

 **-BlueAardmanDreamWorksFan123**

 **-Bethany Hudspeth (Anonymous reviewer)**

 **And Guest (Anonymous reviewer)**

* * *

 **Also, to JerryTiberlake864, Not cool dude! Not cool! That was not a funny joke! I don't think that was funny and neither does anyone else! Shame on you!**

* * *

 **Anyways, let's get to the story.**

 **Chapter 2: Not So Good Morning**

 ** _Penny's POV_**

Well, it's Monday which meant another day at school. I just wish I didn't have to go because I don't want to be near anyone. Especially Sherman. I just wanna steer clear from him as possible. I just know he's probably gonna get angry at me for my stupid mishap and what it nearly cost him.

Just like every day I slip on my same school uniform. It started with of course my inner clothing, then goes up to my white button up shirt with long sleeves, which hid my scars on my arms. Which is good. I don't wanna bring attention to myself. Then I slip on my gray skirt and a black tie around my neck. I tie it a bit tighter than I used to, but it wasn't enough to cut off my oxygen. I then put on a navy blue vest and finish it off with blue socks and black shoes.

I then walk to the dining room where my mom was cooking breakfast while my dad was reading the newspaper while sipping on some coffee. My mom looks at me and smiles as usual.

Patty: Good morning sweetie.

Penny: Good morning mom.

Patty: I left you some breakfast on the table.

I go to the table where I see a plate of scrambled eggs, two sausage links and a bed of hash browns. Also in the corner was a glass of orange juice, which was freshly squeezed. It all looked delicious, but like I always do with my food, I decline.

Penny: No thanks mom. I'm not hungry.

I turn away to sit and wait in the living room before my mom stops me.

Patty: Penny? What is happening to you lately?

Penny: What do you mean?

Patty: You haven't been eating anything I cook lately. Not for breakfast or for dinner.

Paul: She does have a point.

Penny: I uh... I... I'm just trying to maintain a slim figure. So I only eat at school

Obviously, that was a lie. What can I say to them? I'm slowly starting myself to death? I can't say that. Surely, they believe my lie.

Patty: Okay, go wait in the living room. I'll drop you off at school in a minute.

I not and step out of the dining room and head for the living room.

 ** _Patty's POV_**

As I see Penny walk away, I can't seem to feel a certain uncertainty. She seemed so defensive when it came to talking about her diet. She seems to look and maybe feel... different.

Patty: Paul?

Paul: Yes?

Patty: Did you happen see anything different about Penny?

Paul: Just a bit. But I think it's just a phase most kids go through.

Patty: I hope you're right.

I grab the car keys and prepare to step our before looking back at Paul.

Patty: I'm gonna take Penny to school. Have a good day at work honey.

Paul: You too dear.

I walk towards the living room and sew Penny sitting on the couch.

Patty: Time to go.

She immediately rises from her seat and walks with me to the car.

 ** _Penny's POV-10 minutes later..._**

It didn't take too long to get to school. My mom drives up the curb of the driveway facing the entrance. She leans toward me and kisses my cheek.

Patty: Have a good day sweetheart.

Penny: You too mom. Bye.

I open the door and step out of the car. I do nothing but watch my mom drive away until she blended with the other cars on the road. I stare for a bit longer until I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see a way familiar face.

Sherman: Hi Penny!

Sherman came up to me and smiled as he spoke. I was only frightened as I sped away from him. I didn't wanna be near him. It would cause more pain if I stay and talked

 ** _Sherman's POV_**

Sherman: Penny! Wait!

That was all I can say as I watched Penny run into the school. I don't know what made her run off like that. I only wanted to say hi to her. I mean we are best friends, right? I do hope so. I mean I always thought that was true since we put our rivalry behind us.

Oh don't be silly Sherman. Maybe she's dealing with personal demons. Maybe she just wants some space. I do want to be able to help somehow. I only wish Penny gets better from whatever she's suffering from.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: I'm surprised to see a lot of people want to see what happens next here. As if this was putting people on the edge of their seats waiting to see what's next. I guess all it takes is a bit of a change in style.**

 **I'm still unsure if this will be the only time I write in a darker format, but if an opportunity presents itself, and had to be done in a dark tone, I'll consider it. But until then, this is all I got.**

 **Also, Shinigamilover2, while he did wanted to see more, he preferred that I make this story a two-shot. Which meant I would have to cram everything I had planned out for this story into this single chapter, not to mention rushing it too soon as it just began. So as much as I would love to honor a request made by a friend, sadly, this is one I cannot make happen.**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for what I have next coming your way next Thursday.**


	3. Growing Suspicions

**Previously on All My Fault...**

 **Despite not wanting to go, Penny prepares herself for school on a dreary Monday morning. Once finished, Penny is greeted by her parents who offer breakfast, which she declines. Patty starts to get worried for her daughter's recent change in behavior, but Paul just thinks it's a phase. Once Penny is dropped off at school, Sherman immediately greets her with a smile. Due to her fear of her 'mistake', and what he might think of her, she runs away from Sherman, which confuses the boy.**

 **Chapter 3: Growing Suspicions**

 ** _Sherman's POV_**

This was very odd of Penny to just run off when I just said hi. It wasn't like her to do that. This has been awfully strange in recent weeks. We haven't talked since the whole WABAC incident, when I forgave her for bullying me and offered my friendship. But since then in the past two months, she seemed to avoid not only me, but everyone else. She didn't show up for lunch, and when she did, she sat on the corner by herself, she didn't speak up in class, and she even avoided her own friends.

She also seemed to change in appearance too. She didn't have her makeup on like I know she wears, and her hair also looked like a mess. Penny also looks like she hasn't slept in days.

I do hope it's nothing too serious.

 ** _Penny's POV_**

I know, it's pathetic of me to run away from Sherman after a simple greeting. But I can't be anywhere near him. If I stay longer than a second, I just know I'll cause another problem between us. I won't let that happen again. As long as I stay away from him, Sherman will be okay.

I sigh and walk to my first class of the day, history. This brought bad memories since this is where it began. Where I answer a teacher's question, but ended up getting corrected by Sherman. Since then I grew hatred for Sherman, which has now turned into a memory I want to get rid of. But you can't run away from memories that are reminders of what a horrible person you really are.

I sit at my normally assigned seat four rows behind Sherman. He didn't show up until about two minutes later. Once he walked in, I quickly looked down and stared at my wooden desktop. The teacher sends us an assignment to do about the American Civil War. I only stared at the piece of paper, which I didn't answer a single question. That's how it has been lately. I fail every task I'm given, but I don't care anymore.

 **Lunchtime-Two hours later...**

 ** _Sherman's POV_**

I sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria where I pull out my Albert Einstein lunchbox and take out a ham and cheese sandwich, a cup of strawberries, and a bottle of fresh orange juice. As I take out my lunch, I see my best friend, Hayden McClaine, walking towards me with a tray of the school's lunch and sits down across me.

Hayden: Hey Sherman.

Sherman: Oh hey Hayden.

Hayden originally didn't greet me on the first day of school. He was there but he didn't introduce himself. But since the second day, right after Penny and I resolved our differences, he came up to me, we talked, and since then, we became good friends. Of course I do have other friends like Mason and Carl, but both if them are away because Mason went on vacation for the week, while Carl got sick. Still it was nice to have Hayden as my friend.

Hayden: What's up? You look upset.

Sherman: Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about Penny...

Hayden: The girl who bullied you and insulted your father?!

Hayden obviously said it in a slightly angry tone. Even though he and I are friends, I could tell he had a sign of hatred for Penny for what she did to me. Of course, I reassured him that she's not a bother to me anymore. But even though I told him she and I aren't enemies anymore, Hayden still doesn't trust her, and seems to look like he could hit her at anytime.

Sherman: Okay look, I know you don't like Penny but we've been over this. She and I aren't fighting anymore.

Hayden: I just can't trust her. Come on! She made fun of you for having a dog for a dad for crying out loud!

Sherman: But I don't know. I have to be thinking about her. She hasn't seem to be herself lately.

Hayden: What do you mean?

Sherman: She seems to be estranged from everyone here at school, she doesn't look like the way she used to. She also especially seemed to be avoiding me in general. *sigh* I don't know what to do.

 _ **Hayden's POV**_

Okay, I know I don't like Penny, nor do I forgive her for what she did to Sherman, but I know Sherman is preoccupied over her. The last thing I want to do is be a jerk to her when he's wanting to figure out what's going on.

Hayden: Um, Sherman?

Sherman: Yeah?

Hayden: Listen, I know I don't like Penny or even care to do this, but if I were you, I would try to find out what's going on. Maybe something going on at home. I don't know. I'd visit her to see what's up.

Sherman: Why are you giving me advice? I thought you hate Penny.

Hayden: Well, yeah, I hate her for what she's done, but I also know it's not okay if I just tell you to let this be. And even though she and I aren't friends, I know you are a friend to her.

Sherman showed a small smile which makes me smile. He then reaches front and hugs me, in which I hug back.

Sherman: Thank you Hayden. You're a good friend.

Hayden: Don't mention it.

Sherman then eats the rest of his lunch, throws his trash away, and leaves. As he walks off, I start to wonder. I only hated Penny because of what she did to Sherman, but he says they're no longer enemies. I can't call Sherman a liar, so I believe him. I walk to my next class, but I manage to see a glimpse of a girl with ragged faded blonde hair and looks like she hasn't slept in days.

As I walk off, I quickly recognize her as Penny, and Sherman was right, she has changed dramatically. I hope it's something Sherman can rectify. After all, they are friends.

And he taught me something something today, he's let go of the past, maybe I should too...

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: So Sherman figures out that Penny isn't herself, but has trouble finding out why. It's nice for Hayden to help him out in his time of need, despite having opinions about Penny. It's good to be a friend to have him help another.**

 **Hayden McClaine is originally created by Shinigamilover2. All credit involved with the character belongs to him.**

 **Check back next time to see if Penny can be cheered up.**


	4. Worry and Sorrow

**Previously on All My Fault...**

 **Sherman starts to wonder what happened with Penny recently as she wasn't like this before. As he wonders, Hayden McClaine, his best friend, walks up to him. Once he mentions Penny, Hayden recalls the moment which made him dislike her in the first place. But after showing how much he's worried for her, Hayden tells Sherman to go help her no matter what happens. After Hayden sees a glimpse of Penny, he seems to start to have a change of heart.**

 **Chapter 4: Worry and Sorrow**

 _ **Penny's POV-Three hours later..**_

Well the school day was over, which meant every single student was rushing out of their classes and heading to the nearest exit. As for me, I exit the same way I entered. Through the main entrance, where I hide behind some bushes to hide me from everyone else. I see everyone step out one by one as their parents pick them up and leave to their homes. I only wait for my mom or dad to pick me up before Sherman comes in...

But a fee minutes pass, and Sherman steps out of the school and looks around. I hide deeper as possible as he searches. But then I see Mr. Peabody drive his moped and get near the curb. It was hard enough to see Sherman by himself, but seeing Mr. Peabody as well makes it worse. I bet he also hates me too because I nearly made him lose Sherman. Luckily, I wasn't spotted as they drive away.

Right on cue, my mom, drives up the curb and picks me up. There I greet her as usual and we drive back home.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 ** _Sherman's POV_**

As we drive on home, all I could think was what I should do about Penny. After Hayden gave me that piece of advice, despite what he thinks of her, I couldn't stop wondering what could help. I guess I was too lost in my thoughts and speaks up.

Mr. Peabody: are you alright, Sherman. You were pretty silent for this whole ride home.

Sherman: Huh? Oh um... yeah, I'm fine.

Mr. Peabody: Okay just checking.

I know it seems to be dumb trying to let Mr. Peabody know that I'm fine despite the fact that I'm not. I would ask for his help, but that wouldn't be a great idea. Then again, he is the smartest dog in the world, and he can solve any problem, even personal ones. I suppose I can mention what's happening but leave Penny out of the situation.

Sherman: Hey Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Hmm?

Sherman: What does it mean if a person changed how he or she looked and it made the person look worse than before?

Mr. Peabody: Well it could mean a lot of things, but a really big reason could be that the person is depressed and may be having personal struggles. Why do you ask?

Sherman: No reason...

So that's what may have happened to Penny. She's depressed. But because of what? That's something I have to find out.

Sherman: Um. Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Yes Sherman?

Sherman: Would it be a hassle if I asked if I can go to Penny's house later today?

Mr. Peabody: I don't see a certain problem. We can go once you finish any homework you may have.

That wasn't a problem at all. I do have some homework, but it won't take me long. At least an hour it will need to finish. With a game plan set, I ride the sidecar home as usual.

 ** _Penny's POV-45 minutes later..._**

Look at her. Look at that awful girl! I'm talking about myself as I stare into the mirror in the bathroom, showing a reflection of myself, looking worse day by day. Good. You deserve to be called an awful girl after what you nearly caused. I then drag my index finger across my neck which symbolizes me cutting my throat before I leave to my room and close the door.

A single tear escapes my eye in which I don't do anything about, but I eventually cry silently to myself. This was a usual part of my self suffering as I cry to show how much I want to be forgiven for my stupid mishap, but I know, that I don't deserve it, and I never will. I collapse to the carpet where I cry into my hands silently, trying to make sure nobody heard me. That was all I could do.

After a decent ten minutes of crying out of guilt, I open into my drawers and pull out a fresh new razor blade. I take off the protective cardboard cover and ready myself for a new set of cuts on my skin.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: So Sherman has a possible idea for Penny's sudden change in behavior as he believed she has fallen into depression, but is unclear why. But he does ask Mr. Peabody to drop him off to check up on her.**

 **Meanwhile, Penny only continuously insults herself and cries to herself as she still believes her responsibility for the act. But she still prefers to kill herself slowly rather than let others do the rest.**

 **Will Sherman be able to help her in time? Find out next week!**


	5. A Life on the Line

**Previously on All My Fault...**

 **Sherman keeps trying to find out what's going on with Penny's recent change in behavior while on a car ride home. Sherman asks Mr. Peabody what might be happening, keeping Penny's name off of discussion. After a decent explanation from the canine prodigy, Sherman ultimately concludes that Penny is suffering from depression, but is unclear why? Still he takes Hayden's advice to heart and plans to visit her. Meanwhile, Penny only stares at her reflection, and angrily and disappointingly insults herself before crying out of guilt. In which she wants to be truly forgiven, but knows that she doesn't deserve it. Only more pain and suffering.**

 **Chapter 5: A Life on the Line**

 _ **Penny's POV**_

After grabbing a new razor blade from my drawer, I roll up my sleeve to show my right arm which still has a clean space between my wrist and my forearm. I place the blade's tip on my arm and penetrate through the skin. I wince as usual as a small droplet of blood leaks out. I sigh and drag the blade across, showing off a fresh new cut, barely showing my bloody, pink flesh. A tiny trail of blood follows, but not a lot. Still I make yet another cut below the recent one, towards my wrist.

Luckily, no one can hear my wincing cries which is good. I wouldn't want to let my parents know what I'm doing.

 _ **Sherman's POV**_

After finishing my homework, and a normal drive through New York, we finally made it to a lawyer's office to 'Peterson Law Firm'. Probably this is where her dad works. I look up to see a penthouse apartment above the building, which is about 2/3rd's the size of the Peabody Industries building.

Mr. Peabody: Well here we are. Have fun Sherman, and call me when you're ready to come home.

Sherman: okay, thanks Mr. Peabody. Bye.

Mr. Peabody: Goodbye Sherman.

After we waved goodbye, and Peabody drove away, I walked into the building where there was an elevator. I press the button to call for it and the elevator clings down to the first level. Once I got inside, I looked at the button panel where I found a button labeled 'Residence Level'. I push it once the doors close and send myself upward.

Thirty seconds pass and it wasn't bad, considering the elevator music sure was charming, before I finally make it up to the penthouse level. I step out only to see that there's a short, white hallway lead to dual, black, residential doors which symbolizes what's past them.

I walk forward toward the doors and knock on the door. Nobody answered. I knock again a bit faster than before, and for a little bit longer, I wait until the door starts to unlock and reveals Paul Peterson, Penny's dad. He looks at me and shows a sincere smile.

Paul: Why hello Sherman.

Sherman: Hi Mr. Peterson.

Paul: Peabuddy called and told me and Patty you were visiting.

Ever since that dinner party, which Paul had a disliking to me and Mr. Peabody, he has been acting more like a friend to us. He even went on to call Mr. Peabody, 'Peabuddy' which is actually funny in a way.

Sherman: Yeah. Mind if I come in?

Paul: Come right in. _Mi casa es su casa._

He obviously said, "My house is your house" in Spanish, but he did butcher the words a bit. I would speak Spanish fluently so I know. I walk in to see a tidy house, which is not too shabby. This is actually the first time I visited the Petersons, so I didn't know what to expect, but I do know it wasn't anything compared to our penthouse.

Sherman: Nice place you got here.

Paul: Thanks. I know it's not as impressive as your penthouse but we try.

As I walked further, Patty, Penny's mother came out of the kitchen holding a plate of warm cookies. She also smiles at me.

Patty: Oh hi Sherman.

Sherman: Hi Mrs. Peterson.

Patty: We knew you were coming by, so I made some cookies, fresh out of the oven.

Sherman: Thanks.

I take a cookie and bite into it, and I have to say, Penny's mom makes some pretty good chocolate chip cookies.

Sherman: So, do you know where I might find Penny?

Patty instantly frowns when I ask. She might know Penny's changed too.

Patty: She's in her room. Down the hall to the left.

I thank her for the directions and head towards Penny's room. Step by step, it gets quieter and quieter before I reached Penny's room. But before I could knock, I hear faint screaming and wincing. I only fear for the worst and knock on the door.

 _ **Penny's POV**_

Oh crap. Someone is at the door. I can't let anyone out there known what I'm doing. I roll my sleeve down and hide my razor under my bed.

Penny: Uh... c-c-come in...

I sit on my bed looking all innocent and quiet... that is until I see who knocked the door and came into the room.

Penny: Sherman?! What are you doing here?!

Sherman: I came to see you. You were not feeling like yourself, so I came to check up on you.

Penny: You shouldn't have come here Sherman.

Sherman: Why?

Penny: Nothing. Just go. Please, leave me alone.

Sherman: Penny, please let me help you.

Penny: There's nothing you can do...

I was gonna push him away but Sherman grabs my hand and pulls down the sleeve to show my cuts on my arm. He gasps in horror.

Sherman: Oh my god!

He covers his mouth and cries a bit.

Sherman: Penny, how could you do this to yourself?

I reach under my bed and pull out my razor blade.

Penny: because I have to. Because I need to.

Sherman: What are you talking about?

Penny: I deserve to suffer.

I use the razor to pierce my arm again, but before I drag, Sherman grabs both of my hand and grips them tightly, staring straight into his eyes.

 _ **Sherman's POV**_

Sherman: Penny please listen to me! You can't do this to yourself. Whatever caused you to cut yourself, it isn't worth risking your skin. Please stop.

Penny however didn't answer.

Sherman: Penny?

She didn't answer again.

Sherman: Penny?!

Suddenly, I feel something wet and slightly warm on my hand. I look down to see that her wrist has been cut.

Sherman: Oh my god!

I must have accidentally caused her to cut her wrist when I grabbed her hands and yanked them away from each other. I notice the cut was jagged and uneven. The cut was so bad, it was bleeding badly. Penny also starts to pale and feel clammy, before dropping her razor and collapsing to the floor.

Sherman: Oh my god! Penny! What have I done? Noo...

I start to cry as I fall to my knees and hold Penny tight. I must have been loud because Penny's parents barged into the room. Paul gasps while Patty shrieks in terror.

Sherman: Penny was cutting herself! We have to get her to a hospital!

They both call 911 and frantically call for paramedics, while I hold Penny tighter as her life seems to fade away. I can't lose her... I just can't...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: This isn't good. While trying to help Penny out, Sherman accidentally makes Penny slit her wrist which is not good. That means if Penny doesn't get medical attention as soon as possible, she will die...**

 **But will she die? Will she survive?**

 **You're gonna have to check back next week to find out.**


	6. A True Friend

**Previously on All My Fault...**

 **Sherman pays a visit to the Peterson home where he's is greeted by Paul and Patty who are nice to him since both the Petersons and the Peabodys made amends. He then finds Penny in her distraught state of mind. He tries to get an explanation from her, but she only tells him to leave while making more cuts to her arm. In the middle of cutting, Sherman yanks her hands and tries to make her listen. However, due to the direction where Sherman pulled her arms, he accidentally makes her cut her wrist, making it bleed badly before falling into unconsciousness. Paul and Patty quickly call an ambulance as Penny's life hangs in the balance.**

 **Chapter 6: A True Friend.**

 ** _Sherman's POV-Three and a half hours later..._**

Me and the Petersons were waiting in the waiting room in the hospital where Penny is inside one of these rooms possibly getting treated for her cut on her wrist. Patty was sitting a few seats down crying her heart out while Paul was next to her trying to calm her down, hugging her close to his chest. All I could do was sit and fear as the only reason why she was here was because of me, I yanked her arm away, I caused that big gash on her wrist just so I can find out why she was depressed. I hope somehow she pulls through.

It only took a while before a doctor came up to us with a clipboard in his hand.

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Peterson?

Both Paul and Patty stood up and walked up to the doctor.

Paul: How is she doctor? Is she gonna be alright?

Doctor: Your daughter has a critical cut on her wrist which pretty much could've ended her life immediately. But she got here just in time so we can repair it as best as we can. Your daughter will be okay.

After hearing that sentence, the Petersons sigh in relief, and so do I.

Patty: May we see her?

Doctor: Actually, she wants to see someone first. A boy by the name of... Sherman Peabody?

Once the doctor called my name, I immediately walks up to him.

Sherman: I'm Sherman Peabody.

Doctor: Well she wants to see you. She in room 207 down the hall on the right.

Sherman: Thank you.

After getting the directions, I headed down the hall where it wasn't too crowded or empty. It's didn't take long for me to reach room 207, but as I stand in front of the door, all I could do was be afraid of how she might be after what happened. But without a second thought, I grab the handle and open the door.

I see Penny lying on the bed wearing an aqua hospital gown, with her wrist all taped up with gauze. She also seems to be regaining her faded colors, which was good, because the last time I saw her she was as pale as snow. She was also sleeping softly and quietly. She looked so peaceful. But I had to interfere as I tap on her shoulder in which Penny slowly flutters her eyes open.

 _ **Penny's POV**_

As I slowly wake up, my vision starts to blur in which it soon fixated. Once I see clearly, I see one very familiar face.

Penny: Sh-sherman?

Sherman: Hey Penny?

Penny: Hey...

I know I asked for Sherman earlier, but I'm still not ready to face him.

Sherman: The doctor said you needed to speak with me. If this is about the cut on your wrist, I'm so sorry. It was an accident, I didn't mean to...

Penny: Sherman it's okay, I'm fine, but that's not why I called you up here.

Sherman: Oh... then why am I here?

Come on Penny, he wants to know why you're like this, at least be truthful.

Penny: It's actually... because I want to explain... why I'm like this recently.

Sherman: Oh...

Penny: Do you remember that one dinner party, two months ago?

Sherman: Yeah?

Penny: and do you remember when Grunion tried to take you away?

Sherman: Uh huh...

Penny: Well I was only depressed... because the only reason any of that happened... was because... of me...

Sherman stayed silent as he seemed to process what I told him.

Sherman: So... you felt guilty all this time? But we forgave each other and became friends.

Penny: But I was also scared because I thought you might still hate me because I nearly tore apart your family.

Sherman: Penny, I would never hate you since we made amends. You are and always will be my friend.

Once I heard those words, all I could do was smile, but instead, I start crying.

Sherman: Penny, why are you crying?

Penny: Because I put myself into so much harm. I made my parents cry, and I made you upset over this. Why would you call me a friend? I don't deserve a friend like you, not after all I did.

All I wanted to do was cry until Sherman grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

Sherman: There there Penny. Don't cry.

I was initially reluctant, but eventually I hug back.

Penny: Oh Sherman! I'm so sorry! Willy you ever forgive me?

Sherman: I forgive you.

Penny: Thank you.

I break from the hug and lie back down on the bed.

Sherman: Well, I better get going. I'll see you soon.

Sherman was about to turn away and leave before I call out to him.

Penny: Sherman, wait!

Sherman: Yeah Penny?

Penny: Um... I don't wanna be alone... But you don't have to if you don't want to. But... will you stay with me for the night?

I look away from Sherman, after I asked the question, which now I regret asking, but I take a small peek at Sherman and all he does is show a smile.

Sherman: Sure.

Sherman climbs into my bed and hugs me. I start to imagine a song in my head which I start humming, before I start singing quietly.

 _[Penny:]_

 _Little do you know_

 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memories_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

 _._

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

 _._

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_

 _I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

 _._

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

I was about to stop singing for now until Sherman starts to sing the next couple verses.

 _[Sherman:]_

 _I'll wait, I'll wait_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain,_

 _I'll wait_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid,_

 _I'll wait_

 _The love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _._

 _Little do you know_

 _I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _._

 _Little do you know_

 _I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

Suddenly, we both start singing.

 _[Sherman and Penny:]_

 _Oh wait, just wait_

 _I love you like I've never felt the pain,_

 _Just wait_

 _I love you like I've never been afraid,_

 _Just wait_

 _Our love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me_

.

 _I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain,_

 _I'll wait (I'll wait)_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid,_

 _I'll wait_

 _The love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _Lay your head on me_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _[Sherman:]_

 _'Cause little do you know_

 _I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

 _._

After we sang the song I started to fall asleep next to Sherman as he held me close knowing he's willing to forgive me after all I did. Once I close my eyes, I do one thing I haven't done in a long time...

I smile...

 _ **To be Concluded...**_

 **A/N: Well I'm glad I came back to this, I wasn't gonna let this wither and cancel. Besides, there's only one chapter left. So I have to finish this.**

 **Anyways, I will see if I can finish it as soon as possible.**

 **Oh yeah, I'll be posting a brand new story tomorrow, so stay tuned for that**


	7. Penny's Recovery

**A/N: Well in honor of my birthday, I've decided to update a select few stories to celebrate. And this is a lucky choice.**

 **So this is the end of the story, and despite having a darker tone than most of my stories, I'm very proud of how it turned out, and how many people loved it. It's a shame that I have to end it, but that's okay. Because this is one story I'm confidently proud of. It took me into a whole new direction. I wrote down something new, and intriguing, it took me on a new challenge to write this tone. I'm not saying I won't write it again. I will, if I want to, but only if the right idea comes to me. So anyway, thank you for reading and staying with me to the very end.**

 **Previously on All My Fault...**

 **Sherman, Paul, and Patty wait anxiously for the doctor to tell them about Penny's condition. Once they receive news thst she'll make a full recovery, she also ask for Sherman to come speak with her. Alone. Once Sherman walks into Penny's room, she tells him all about her critical condition and distress about her guilt. Sherman reassures her that it's okay and pulls her into a hug. Once Sherman was ready to leave, Penny asks him if he could sleep with her that night which he agrees. They both unexpectedly sing a duet and fall asleep together, where for the first time in a while, Penny smiles.**

 **Chapter 7: Penny's Recovery**

 _ **Penny's POV-Three weeks later...**_

Well here I am back in school.

It's been a while since I recovered from my arm cuts. Most of them have already gone away. They still leave scars, but I'm okay. I still have my wrists taped up in gauze, but I should have them all healed up soon. Since I was recovering, I've let the past go and given up my guilt. Sure I still feel bad knowing Sherman nearly lost his father, but I don't have a sense of killing myself slowly.

I've also started to eat again, so my original figure returned, which relieved my parents, especially my mom. I also returned to school and resumed my studies. Sure I had to stay after school for tutorials to make up all my failed assignments, but the school was more than willing to help me make up my grades.

And best of all, I've also started to talk to Sherman again. Since that day I opened up to him, he was always willing to lend a helping hand. It felt nice knowing he's aways gonna be there for him. I'm glad he considers me his friend.

...

As I wait for my mom to get here next to Sherman, I see boy with Emo styled hair and slightly pale skin walk towards us.

Boy: Uhh... Penny?

Penny: Yes? Who are you?

Boy: I'm Hayden McClaine. I'm a friend of Sherman's.

I look at Sherman who nods in agreement.

Penny: Oh well hi there.

Hayden: Um listen, I know you don't know me very much, but I wanted to say I'm sorry you had to suffer like that all this time. And I'm extremely sorry I ever hated you. I just didn't like it when you bullied Sherman, but I didn't know how bad you feel over it.

Penny: It's okay, we all make stupid assumptions about people, even ourselves.

Hayden starts to smile.

Hayden: Well I just wanna let you know, that a friend of Sherman's is also a friend of mine, and if you ever need someone to talk to, besides Sherman, come to me.

Penny: Thanks Hayden. I'll definitely think about that.

Hayden then holds out his hand for me to shake, but I only smile and pull him into a hug. He seemed to be startled but he hugs back. I then break the hug and smile at Sherman to join the hug which he accepts as we all smile at our little group hug. Just at that same moment, honking is hear and Hayden pulls away.

Hayden: That's my mom. I better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Sherman: Okay, bye Hayden

Penny: Bye Hayden

Hayden: Bye you guys.

He walks towards his mom's car and steps inside. He waves at us with a smile, which we wave back as he drives away. At that same moment, Mr. Peabody pulls up, on his red moped which Sherman climbs in as Mr. Peabody smiles at me.

Penny: Hi Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody: Good afternoon Ms. Peterson. How's the recovery going.

Penny: It's going good so far.

Mr. Peabody: Well that's great.

Sherman straps in his helmet as Mr. Peabody prepares to leave, but they don't leave and the two of them look directly at me which confuses me.

Penny: Aren't you guys gonna go home?

Sherman: We're waiting for you to climb on in.

Penny: What? Why?

Mr. Peabody: Your parents wanted to redo our dinner party from months ago. You know, to know each other better. Your mom also said we can take you with us, they'll meet you at our penthouse.

Sherman: So are you coming or not.

Penny: Well I would but where would I sit?

Sherman: sit next to me. This sidecar is big enough for two people.

I smile and climb into the sidecar and straps in my seat belt as Mr. Peabody drives off to the penthouse.

Sherman: You know, once we get to my house, we can hang out, you and me. We can do whatever you want.

I start to think about all the possible fun idea we both can do and smile at them all

Penny: You know, that sounds like a fun idea!

So we head to the penthouse ready to have fun and truly become friends which is two months overdue. I no longer have a sense of guilt. This is a new beginning for me, and I will be happy for as long as I can be. Because the past is the past, but I should worry about the future. My future with my friends, my future with my family, even my future with Sherman. As long as he's happy...

I'm happy too...

 ** _The End._**

 **TA/N: This had been quite an emotional roller coaster for you and me, and I wanna thank you all for supporting a story with this caliber.**

 **And it's nice to see Penny has fully recovered, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman are helping her through this tough time. And Hayden also decide to let go of the past and befriend Penny. So that's nice of him.**

 **I'll see you all soon the next time I write something for you guys.**

* * *

 **"Mr. Peabody and Sherman" is owned by 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation.**


End file.
